Mephisto Sorciere
by Vectriz Ikaros
Summary: Bruno siempre a amado a Yusei, pero después de recuperar su memoria la aparición de una misteriosa chica deja infinidad de preguntas... al mismo tiempo un niño debe enfrentarse solo a la vida


Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes q no son nuestros, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**VampireFairy:**muajaja xD, damas y caballeros, les presentamos este super fic.

**Yusei Star:** vaya te pusiste medio alocada

**VampireFairy**: la emoscion ;3.

**Yusei Star:** no te culpo esta historia es genial

**VampiryFairy**: sii 3, hemos trabajado mucho, en ella, ojala al disfruten

:3

Yusei star: ok vamos con la historia Prologo: Diferentes mundos

La cosa más intrincada de encontrar en este mundo  
>¿Es una aguja que perdiste en el desierto?<p>

La cosa más intrincada de encontrar en este mundo  
>¿Es una pluma de cuervo que perdiste en la obscuridad de la noche?<p>

La cosa más intrincada de encontrar en este mundo es,  
>Darte cuenta de tu errónea contemplación<p>

Frederica Bernkastel

_

He viajado a diferentes mundos buscando la verdad, en mi primer mundo la isla del Tenkai donde nací mis padres murieron a manos de mi hermana gemela Erika, en el segundo la villa de hinamizawa; donde tras morir como Furude Rika se iniciaba la tragedia que manchaba de sangre esas hermosas tierras; aun así, logre librarme de las ataduras de Miyo Lambdadelta, la bruja de lo absoluto, miembro de mariage sorciere.

Pero a ella no le gusto el resultado por lo me siguió hasta otro mundo, cuyo nombre aun no logro encontrar por más que busco… en ese mundo habitaba uno de los últimos magos síquicos que existen, su nombre era Suzugamori Ren; el me salvo cuando llegue a ese mundo y me mostro lo maravilloso que puede ser el amor.

Sentimiento efímero que tal vez no debería existir, aun así… debo admitir que fuimos muy felices; aun cuando mi vientre cargo con su hijo durante solo 4 meses. ¿Quieres saber que paso?, bueno… mi bebe fue asesinado dentro de mi vientre por Miyo.

Y luego unos días después, me encontré de nuevo vagando por las dimensiones; hasta que encontré la forma de vengarme por lo que me había hecho. En la isla de Rokkenjima el año de 1986 donde toda la familia Ushiromiya fue masacrada.

La isla quedo rodeada de un espacio-tiempo donde la tragedia se repetía una y otra vez, hasta que Battler Ushiromiya se armo de valor para enfrentarse a la bruja y ganar…

En este mundo por asares del destino me encuentro con mi hermana Erika, jamás supe cómo fue que termino en ese año… y lo peor de todo… es que para ayudar a Battler tuve que salvarle la vida.

Supongo que piensas que soy una mala hija, ¿no? Ji ji ji… supongo que nunca pude dejar de odiarla… te lo mostrare, como mato a mi madre.

Flash back

Una estaca de plata destrozó el lado derecho del rostro de una joven, asiendo que su sangre cayera el al ropa y parte del acara de su hija menor. El cuerpo muerto cayó en el piso asiendo un sonido puramente húmedo.

Una niña veía los cadáveres con lagrimas en los ojos, el impacto de los cuerpos casi mutilados de su padres hicieron que perdiera el conocimiento.

Solo sabía que su hermana pagaría, cada gota de sangre derramada de sus padres, pagaría el deshacer y destrozar su única familia.

End flash back

Ahora lo entiendes, mi desprecio por haberla salvado… ah ahora preguntas ¿Qué tiene eso que ver contigo?, es muy simple… tu eres mi padre Bruno-kun o ¿debería decir Antinomy?; te sorprendes, es normal después de todo eres solo una forma artificial. Pero ven vamos, aun tengo mucho que hacer antes de que empiece la batalla final; no tengo mucho tiempo de explicar… prometo que las respuestas llegaran pronto.

En este preciso momento tengo que renacerte… así que vamos, trata de recordar… que clase de persona eras… trae a tu mente los sentimientos pasados y presentes y ten fe ciegamente en que este milagro puede ocurrir… recuerda a quien amas….

Despierta de una vez… Bruno Bernkastel mi querido padre… hay que dar paso a un nuevo milagro.

Tbc…

**VampiryFairy:**** mew, mew, bien :3,**

**Yusei Star:** ji ji ji -misteriosa- que clase de misterios nos aguardan al final del pozo?

**VampiryFairy:**para eso deben de leer xD, créame esta historia tendrá de todo

**Yusei Star:** seria grandioso darles un adelanto pero... no soy tan buena como para hacerlo

**VampiryFairy**: lo mismo digo xD,

**Yusei Star:** bueno nos leemos en el proximo cap…

**VampiryFairy:**bye, bye, cuidense salup


End file.
